


One Night

by zselenophile



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zselenophile/pseuds/zselenophile
Summary: I miss you dad..





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Something which tear me up writing down...
> 
> Hello there this is my first work and please be patient with me if i had made some mistakes...and if you like it leave kudos pretty pleases...it will encourage me for my next piece of work... Love you all....

Peter sat there looking out at sight in front of him. As New York city shine ablaze with night lights, he can see people from his spot on rooftop of a 15-floor building with his enhance sight but he doesn't want to focus on any one or more so, don't want focus on anything. He leaned against the wall of the building, he tilts his head upward, he can see many stars shining brightly just as much city below him shines with lights. He closes his eyes and sighs heavily, today was by far normal day for him with only stopping few mugging and helping a young girl from bullying. He reached for his phone from his secret pocket in his suit designs by Mr. Stark before pausing and staring at phone’s wallpaper.

It was one of the pictures he had clicked when they both were working in lab, Mr. Stark being usually his grumpy self because Pepper was out of the country for SI business, and albeit all of this he had smiled for a second as though posing for picture when Peter tell him to look at phone and had get back to his work after one picture, much to annoyance of teen at the time.

Peter shook his head thought to clear his head from memories and dailed a few numbers before putting the phone to his ear, in few seconds comes the voice of the person he was missing most at the moment,

“Hello there kiddo, finally you got time for old man huh!” Tony mock-offend as a way of greeting putting a little smile on Peter's face.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark I was busy with everything going on and i…,”

“You don't have to give me explanation spiderling, I am just teasing you. And although it will give you some reassurance I tell you what I don't think you will listen to me so I now above advise giving phase.” conclude billionaire in his snarky way but there was no bite in his words.

“I know and I am sorry for those things but hey I want to tell you that I finally gathered my courage and ask MJ for a date tomorrow although it is more like catching up on the science project with coffee than the real date but..,”

“But you did something finally!!” again tony cut off teenager’s rambling, “However I would have liked it if it was real date and earlier.”

“I know but you know that how I feel and how my words come out of my mouth without filter around her, she is ...she made me uncomfortable but in a good way...you understand what I am saying right Mr. Stark?” ask Peter when he was not cut in his mid-sentence.

“I understand completely what are you saying Pete,” comes tony’s voice after few second, “But it would be much better if you go and meet Pepper, you know she has more knowledge in this kind of things,” said engineer 

“Yeah, I know I have not gone to meet her in few weeks and I receive daily messages from her that she wants to catch up but... It is...nevermind, I will go and meet her tomorrow I am sure happy would not be angry with my sudden appearance,” said Peter making a decision and thinking about his next day schedule.

“You know you have grown on happy he would not be angry at you rather he will appreciate you visiting as it will cut off his duty to watch after our little stark, what you think huh?” Tony asked in a playful tone bringing a full grin of the day on teen’s face.

“Yeah, she is so much cute, more than me and talk just like you and you know she was playing this tune on piano last time I visited it was..it is...she is just like you Mr. Stark,” a sob made its way through his throat as he talks about little morgan, “I miss you Mr. Stark, I miss you soo much” he cry openly in long time gazing at night sky like he can see his mentor's face in those stars. “I miss you dad.” Peter can't help but voices the feelings that had been locked down in his heart for a long time. After a long time, Peter takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with night air before instructing his AI,

“Shut it down Karen” 

“Mr. Stark voice Protocol is shut down successfully peter.” comes the monotone voice of AI but Peter can hear the affection in her voice.

“I will say it will be a good thing if you head toward the home now Peter.” Peter nodded his head at AI’s instruction before putting his mask on and standing up from his seating condition.

Peter star at the sky for few moments muttering soft “I love you Dad,” before shooting his web to next building and fading away in streets of busy new york city with a promise to meet pepper and little morgan tomorrow in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it check my tumblr zselenophile... 
> 
> If you like it leave kudos pretty pleases...it will encourage me for my next piece of work... Love you all...


End file.
